


Mandalay

by fadedink



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a towel, a top knot, a hotel in Vegas, and a tank full of fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandalay

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://without-me.livejournal.com/profile)[**without_me**](http://without-me.livejournal.com/), [](http://coolwhipdiva.livejournal.com/profile)[**coolwhipdiva**](http://coolwhipdiva.livejournal.com/), and [](http://chrismm.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrismm**](http://chrismm.livejournal.com/), for letting us regale them with the story of the pants-less frat boy, and to [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) for actually living through said event with me. *g* Thanks to Brenda for the beta. It was much appreciated.

_  
**FIC: "Mandalay" - 1/1, PG13, CK/JA, CW RPS**  
_  
Title: Mandalay  
Author: Jo  
Fandom: WB RPS  
Pairing: Christian Kane/Jensen Ackles, appearance (sort of) by Steve Carlson  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: There's a towel, a top knot, a hotel in Vegas, and a tank full of fish.  
Archive: Faded Ink, [](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/profile)[**fadedink**](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/) , all others ask first please.  
Disclaimer: While Christian and Jensen are friends in real life, Christian, sadly enough, is not the guy who lost his pants in Vegas.  
Author's notes: Dedicated to [](http://without-me.livejournal.com/profile)[**without_me**](http://without-me.livejournal.com/) , [](http://coolwhipdiva.livejournal.com/profile)[**coolwhipdiva**](http://coolwhipdiva.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://chrismm.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrismm**](http://chrismm.livejournal.com/) , for letting us regale them with the story of the pants-less frat boy, and to [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) for actually living through said event with me. *g* Thanks to Brenda for the beta. It was much appreciated.

  
"Dude, where the fuck are you? What? Why the hell are you...what? Well get a damn car, then!"

...

"No, there's a...hold on -- DON'T GO IN THERE! -- There's a bit of a problem, man."

…

"First, it wasn't my fault this -- wait up, man, not in there! No, this way, c'mon. -- Yeah, still here. He lost his jeans."

…

"Yeah."

…

"Dude, I don't know! If I knew, he wouldn't…hang on -- Wouldja come here? Man…fuck! Sorry, sorry. Look, just hurry up and get here. We're at Mandalay… What? I know where we're _supposed_ to be. He wanted to go out and -- No, just his jeans."

…

"Yeah, he -- go in there and I swear I'm gonna cut off that damn topknot!"

…

"Yeah…yeah, uh huh…uh _huh_. Exactly."

…

"No, I don't know…"

…

"A towel…yes, a _towel_. What the hell, man? I wasn't gonna let him walk around bare-assed in the damn casino!"

…

"What? No!"

…

"No, I went in the men's room and…fuck, hold on -- Damn it, wouldja stop yellin'? I know, but I don't know where…"

…

"Damn it, stop calling him that."

…

"No! We're friends who sometimes fuck. Why the hell you gotta put a label on it?"

…

"Fine, whatever, shut up."

…

"Wasn't me, man, I was in the men's room. Came back out and they were gone."

…

"Hell if I know, man."

…

"Yeah…wait, no! I'm not drunk. And no, we weren't fucking in the elevator."

…

"Dude, that was just a hand job and it was the Luxor."

…

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

…

"Look, shut up, that's not the point. The point is…aw, fuck. Don't go outside! Dumb sonuvabitch …"

…

"The _point_ is that Chris is wandering around Mandalay Bay wearing a shirt, his boots, and a towel and _nothing_ else, and you do understand what I mean by _nothing_ else."

…

"Well, of course. Why else would his boots still be on?"

…

"Do I need to remind you that he's _crazy_?"

…

"Maybe because _my_ jeans would fall off of him? Yours, though… Man, you're the same size he is!"

…

"Why're you arguing with me when he…"

…

"You just -- oh, shit, he's found the fish tank -- What? You're _here_? Here at the hotel here?"

…

"Steve, you asshole. Bring him a goddamn pair of jeans!"

\- written April 26, 2006


End file.
